Rouge's Tale
by FatalBlueSweetie
Summary: Just my take on how Rouge leaves the Brotherhood and her life with the Xmen. Some things are changed because it is and AU so don't flip out on me or anything if you dont like it...and yes I know the summary sucks.
1. Prolouge

Rouge's Tale

By: FatalBlueSweetie

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Prologue:

KNOCK KNOCK.

The sound echoed through the foyer of Xavier's School for Gifted Students. It was early in the morning, and the mansion was asleep. The knock echoed again. Logan whose hearing was considerably better then the others woke immediately. Grumbling he left his room and stumbled down the stairs into the foyer. He flung the door open and saw before him a teenage girl, his enemy in fact. Her name was Rouge. Logan let out a slight growl.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

He didn't notice the rather large duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ah rahn away from the boarding house. Ah was wonderin' if Ah could crash here fah the nahght," she asked, looking at her feet. She felt exposed, standing on the porch asking her enemy for a room.

/_Give her one of the spare rooms, Logan_/ The professor said to man.

/_Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she is the enemy_/

/_Logan, just do it please_/

He stepped aside and allowed the girl to pass.

"Follow me, Strips." Logan grunted.

Rouge did as she was told. She was lead up a flight of stairs and downs a long hallway. Logan stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door.

"You'll stay here tonight, there's a bathroom in there too. Now I suggest you get to sleep, you look exhausted."

"Thanks" mumbled Rouge.

Logan turned and left her alone. She entered the room, tossing her bag in a corner of the room and flopping down on the bed. She let out a sigh. 'Home sweet home' thought Rouge.

She walked to the bag and pulled out a pair of black PJ pants and a white tank top. She stripped off the clothes she had been wearing before. They were covered in sweat and grim acquired from the almost five-mile walk to the mansion from the bus station. She let out another sigh as she climbed under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN. Yes I know its short but bear with me… It'll get better and longer. Review if you'd like. Criticism is welcome and so are ideas….


	2. Chapter 1

Rouge's Tale

By: FatalBlueSweetie

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 1

A screech echoed through the room causing Rouge to sit bolt upright in her bed. She looked around wildly expecting something to jump at her. Instead her eyes fell upon a blue crow sitting on the windowsill.

"Go away Mystique," said Rouge falling back on the pillows and closing her eyes.

But instead of leaving, the crow transformed into a blue woman.

"My child, why did you leave?" asked Mystique.

"Ah said go away," shouted Rouge, at her mother.

"Fine, if that's what you want. But one day I will get you back."

"That's debatable," commented Rouge.

An hour later someone rapped hard on Rouge's door. She climbed out of bed and answered it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was Logan.

"The boss wants to see you. Then come down for breakfast, there might just be something left," he growled then walked away.

Rouge closed the door again and threw on some jeans; a dark green shirt and her black boots then ran out the door. 'Hey wait, Ah don't know where his office is.'

/I'll tell you/ said a voice in her head.

/Sure thing Professor X/ replied Rouge.

After a few missed turns and wrong door, Rouge reached the study and proceeded in.

"Ah yes, come in Rouge. How did you sleep? Well I hope."

"Ah guess. Listen Professor, thanks fuh lettin' meh stahy last nahght," answered Rouge.

"It was my pleasure. Now how may I help you?" he asked.

"Ah…ahh…was …um…wonderin' if Ah could… mahybe…join ya guys. Ya know be an x-man or woman in mah case," said Rouge, suddenly finding her knee very interesting.

"We would be delighted to have you join us," said the professor. "Come with me down to the dining room and I will introduce you to everyone. Maybe have Kurt show you around? I know he's your brother, so an old face might be nice, right?"

"Suhe" replied Rouge. Her insides were leaping for joy, she would get to see her baby brother again, but of course no one would ever see her jubilation.

A few moments later the duo walked into a large hall full of screaming and eating teenagers. Professor X. let out a loud cough. Nothing happened, the students just continued there breakfast. He tried again, still nothing. Finally he let out a shout of, "SHUT UP" and everything was silent.

"I'd like everyone…" the professor began but was interrupted

"ROUGE!" a blue student known as Kurt yelled. He jumped up and ran at her, throwing his arms around her. Kitty threw her a dirty look from the table. She didn't know they were siblings.

"Vhat are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just to say that when I was rudely interrupted" professor said accusingly, shooting a malevolent look at Kurt.

"Um…Riiight," said Kurt slowly edging away from the pair, a look of fear in his eyes. He had never heard the professor say anything like that.

"As I was saying, Rouge has decided to join us and become an X-man," he finished. You could here crickets chirping, it was so silent. Then all at once the noise erupted once more.

Rouge looked around nervously. She having until just recently been the enemy, she didn't know anyone but her brother.

"Like Rouge, come sit like over here." Kitty said pointing to a seat in front of her and Kurt. Kurt had just informed her that they were related, easing her jealous rage.

Rouge walked over and plopped down in the cushioned chair. She looked at the pair who were currently gazing into each other's eyes romantically. The untouchable almost wretched, she never ever wanted to turn into them. 'Well it's not like it'll ever happen.' "Stupid powers" Rouge mumbled under her breath. Logan caught the end of it but wasn't sure what she said.

"What was that, Stripes?"

"Nothin' Logan."

Scott stood up a few minutes later and announced a danger session would begin in a couple of minutes and instructed everyone to "suit up" as he put it. Every one got up and proceeded to their rooms to change into their uniforms.

/Rouge you have been moved into another room. Your new roommate is Kitty Pryde, I'm sure you know here from school. Your bag has been moved there already. Kitty will show you where it is/

Kitty promptly appeared in front of her.

"Like I am so glad you're like my roommate. I've been begging X to give me one for like ever." The girl rambled.

She continued to talk a mile a minute leading Rouge to her new abode. 'This is gonna be a long lifetime' the girl inwardly cringed. She sighed and stopped as she stood in front a plain wooden door.

"Like here we are." Kitty announced to no one in-particular. She threw the door open and pranced inside.

It was a plain white room with two beds, two wardrobes and a single bathroom.

'This room has so much potential' Rouge couldn't wait until she could hang the walls with her posters and other memorabilia. On her bed Rouge noticed a black and green spandex-type uniform.

"Rouge, like hurry up. Scott'll like have a total cow if we're like not l down there in like two minutes,"

Rouge threw the uniform on and replaced her boots for black converse. The duo ran out of the room and raced to the danger room, only a minute late. Kitty was right, Scott wigged out on them for holding up the group.


	3. Chapter 2

Rouge's Tale

By: FatalBlueSweetie

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 2

Two hours later, the girls stumbled into their room completely exhausted. Kitty fell right to sleep, fully clothed in her sweat-covered uniform. Rouge on the other handed decided she needed a shower. She was still dirty from the trek the night before.

Water was one of the few things that could touch her venomous skin and not be thrown into unconsciousness. She let the water roll down her body, taking with it her worries if only for a little while. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the steamy torrents of water cascade down on her head. A while later she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and went to look for clothes. She threw things around her side of the room in her pursuit of the coverings she desired. They were simple enough, a pair of tight denim jeans, a black baby tee shirt, her cons and elbow length black evening gloves.

She spent the remaining of Kitty's nap out on the balcony listening to her headphones and reading. As soon as Kitty left the room though, Rouge locked the door, took out her stereo and turned up the volume of her favorite Project 86 cd. As the music pulsed through the air Rouge began to mold her room, a stark white, bleak prison cell to the dark, lived in room of an angry goth. Posters of rock bands such as Mae, Project 86, System of A Down and Disturbed were plastered over every inch of the whitewashed walls. Along with the aforementioned band posters were concert stubs, photos of her and some more local bands, bits of poetry and things she had drawn, and lyrics. She had written things on the walls in thick permanent marker too, things about hating the world and how much people suck. She changed her bed coverings. Removing any traces of white. She replaced the sheets with her old silk black ones and put the comforter in a black and red duvey cover. She covered all the pillows with red and black pillowcases and laid two sheer scarves, one black the other red, over the top of the lamps that accompanied her side of the room. She fitted the balcony doors with layers of black mesh that she used as curtains. On the small table next to her bed she placed her current reading material, **_Companions Of The Night,_** a black book that had a side lock (obviously her diary), and her black radio alarm clock. Rogue stood back and admired her handiwork. 'Not bad, not bad at all' thought Rouge. Kitty was lucky. She didn't have to walk through Rouges half of the room to get to her own. Rouge's was closest to the balcony and farthest from the door and the bathroom.

Rouge, obeying the demands of her stomach, turned off her music and left to find the kitchen. She found the desired room with very little mishaps five minutes later. At the counter were: Scott, Jean and Logan.

"So the recluse has finally returned to the world of the living," said Logan.

"Thank my stomach for that, Claws" replied Rouge, and proceeded to dig into a bowl of lucky charms.

"You do know it's after one in the afternoon, right?" asked Jean looking at the bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just checking" said Jean hastily.

Rouge returned to her room after the food and heard the water in the shower running. 'Kitty must be bathing' thought Rouge. She grabbed her book and opened the French doors leading to the balcony.

The next few days followed the same pattern. Mornings Rogue was in the danger room and afternoons she was in her room or outside, normally accompanied by a book or sketchpad. She had her headphones with her everywhere.

When Jean inquired about that two days after Rogues arrive, her answer was "They help me to deal with people". Rogue returned to her balcony escape then. Kitty seemed a little uneasy about the darkness of Rogues space but soon became used to it.

Friday night the group opted to see a movie at the local theater. Rogue agreed to go only if she could pick the film they were to watch. They all consented to the idea, wanting Rogue to get out of the house. Rogue chose Constantine; she had been dying to see it. Needless to say, when they left the theater several of the party needed to change.

As they headed for the doors that led to the parking lot, someone slammed into Rogue, causing her to topple to the ground. She shook her head and sat up, mumbling incoherently about how much she hated people. A hand appeared in front of her; Rogue grabbed it and was lifted to her feet. She looked up and saw the hand was attached to the arm of the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on. He had shaggy red-brown hair that just grazed his ears and hung messily in front of his eyes, facial hair that was a step below a goatee but a step up from stubble. He was clad in dark denim jeans, a black tee shirt, black fingerless gloves and a long tan trench coat. She looked into his eyes and was instantly caught. His eyes were the darkest shade of black imaginable; it was like looking into oblivion. Where most people had blue or brown in there eyes, his was red. She was lost and couldn't find her way out, until he coughed. Rogue blushed slightly, which was unnoticed because of her layers of makeup, and dropped the hand she had been holding.

"Remy is sorry chere," the stranger apologized.

"Yeah well watch were yah going next tahme, swamp rat," Rogue spat.

"Sure ting, miss river rat," Remy said.

Rogue spun around and stormed out of the building and caught up to the others.

She returned home and went to sleep. She dreamed of the mysterious Cajun.

Her heart was pounding and she was breathing quickly. In her hands she held a bouquet of white and burgundy roses. She looked up and saw before her a long isle sprinkled with rose petals, lined with people all gazing at her admiringly. Music began to play and she felt her feet moving. As she proceeded down the isle, she had eyes only for a man. The stranger. She looked to her right and gazed at Professor X who as walking along side her. Her heart began to beat faster and her palms began to sweat. They reached the end of walkway and stood before a priest, a delicate smile grazing her lips. She was happy. She knew this was right. Her heart was filled with peace. The priest spoke the ceremony and ended with the traditional words "Now you may kiss the bride." She may have at one point objected to this, not for her sake but for the other parties. She was too happily overwhelmed today to object. Their lips met with a tenderness she had never known. The moment of bliss ended and…

Rogue awoke with a start as Kitty let out a loud snort in her sleep. 'What was that?' Rogue thought.She knew she wouldn't sleep after that. So she threw on some clothes, slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket. She needed to get out. To be alone and walk.

So she slipped easily out of the house and escaped to the woods that were next to the mansion. She loved it here. She loved to get lost, a way to escape but always a way to return. Tonight she took the trail she knew so well. It led to the side of a lake. There was this rock that jutted out into the lake. Rogue could sit there for hours, just thinking, meditating. She returned to her favorite place this night and sat waiting to see the sun rise, she knew it would. The rock faced the east, the way the sun rose. It was a little after 5am when Rogue was started from her relaxation by a breaking twig behind her. She tore her eyes from pink fringes of the sun peeking over the tree line and spun around. There in front of her stood the man she had dreamed about a few hours earlier, the man that had bumped into her the evening before. The most gorgeous man alive.

"I s' you've found m' spot," said Remy climbing up and sitting next to her.

"Ya mean mah spot. Ah've been out here everyday for a week. Now if ya don't mind, Ah'd prefer to be alone," said Rogue.

"But Remy does mind. 'e wants to be in de com'any of a belle fille like yourself. An I bet tha' m' Chere wants t' b' in m' comp'ny t'. Doing t'ings other t'en sittin', am I right?"

"Shut up Swamp Rat. Ah'm not your Chere, so don't call meh that."

"Aww come on Chere, Remy doesn't e'en know your name. De least you coul' do is tell 'im dat."

"Will ya shut up if Ah tell ya?" Rogue asked.

"Wha'eva you wan' Chere."

"Mah name is Rogue"

There was silence for a few short minutes. Then…

"Rogue…Rogue. Dat's a belle name. I' rolls off de tongue."  
"Ah was under the impression that ya'd shut up if ah told ya mah name."

"I was quie'," the Cajun objected.

"Yeah for a whole minute and a half."

Rogue shivered ever so slightly, hoping that Remy didn't notice. But unfortunately he did.

"I be' I coul' w'rm ya, Chere." Remy smirked.

'Stay away from mah," said Rogue, not meaning it at all. In truth, she wished nothing more then to be held in his arms, to feel his kisses, to be protected from the world by him, but she would never tell him that. Only her and her diary would know those truths.

The sun began to peek over the tops of the trees more. Rogue loved watching the sun rise, no matter how much it clashed with her image, she always felt like there was a new hope everytime the sun rose. That it's one day closer until she can control her power and her skin was no longer a weapon. It's one day closure until she can love. That's all she wants, is to love and be loved. But with love come intimacy and that is where the problem lays.

Rogue shivered again. She felt something being draped over her. Looking up she saw Remy placing his tan trenchcoat around her. He then proceeded to run his hand up and down her back. It's not that she did enjoy the feeling, it's just she couldn't let him get any ideas. The last thing she needed was another voice in her already filled head. So she pushed him off the rock. He fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Ah told ya not to touch meh didn't Ah" said Rogue standing up. "Ah've got to go."

She walked down the trail and headed back to her room to grab a few more minutes of sleep. She threw the coat onto a nearby chair. She didn't realize she still had it until a few hours later when she was cleaning her room.

The next day Professor X called some of the X-men to his office. Rogue, Scott and Logan were to be sent to pick up a new mutant a few miles away in downtown Bayville.

The trio pulled up to the sandstone townhouse a few minutes later. Logan knocked on the door and none other then Remy LeBeau answered the door.

Scott explained the situation.

"I and my colleagues were sent by Professor Charles Xavier to recruit you for a select team of mutants to help others learn to control their powers, to help you control yours and on occasions save the world. You interested?'

Remy almost laughed.

"Ho' did you know abou' m' power?" he asked.

"Xavier has a device that finds humans with the mutant gene, you were one of them and he thought you might be interested. If you're still unsure we would be happy to set up a meeting for you with the Professor or you accompany us back to the school."

"Uh… Wow dis was unexpec'ed," Remy hadn't noticed Rogue because she was hidden behind Logan." Wai'… Chere is a mu'ant t'? I 'ink I will go talk to dis Xavier guy. Plus Remy 'ould like 'is coat ba'." He added a wink directed to Rogue after the last sentence. Logan gave Rogue a questioning look. She shook her head, in response.

The three x-men climbed into Scott's car while Gambit put on his helmet and prepared to set off on his motorcycle. A few minutes later they arrived at the mansion and were in the office soon there after.

At dinner, when every one was gathered together, the Professor stated that Remy was to be the newest member of the team. Everyone introduced themselves. Well everyone but Rogue, she just looked at him and scowled. She knew he did it to be near her. She was intrigued by him, but wouldn't let anyone know it. She was the untouchable; the one no could get close too. She wouldn't let them.

Later that night, Rogue woke up from yet another dream of her and Remy's wedding. She opened eyes and waited for them adjust to the dark. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shift. She stared harder but saw nothing. She laid back down, intent on returning to the realm of dream. Again she saw it, just as her eyes closed. She sat up again and switched on the lamp next to her bed. She let out a muffled cry when she was who was sitting in the corner. Remy stood up from his crutched position with a large grin n her face.

"SWAMP RAT, get the hell outta mah room!" she shouted. He obliged, but not without grabbing her hand and placing his lips gently on its back.

When the door was closed behind him. She got up and locked it just to be sure. She returned to her bed, only to notice a flower resting on her pillow. It was a rose, a black rose, with a note attached.

_Chere,_

_Will you give Remy the pleasure of your company tonight for a pleasant dinner at Chez Pere?_

_Always yours,_

_Swamp Rat_

Rogue almost laughed. She walked over to her desk to jot down a quick note.

Not in your life, Cajun.

_-Miss River Rat _

She quickly unlocked the door and speed down the hall to Remy's door, under the door the note went. Satisfied Rogue returned to her room and put some water in an old cup, placing her rose in it, on her dresser.

She then climbed back into bed, and slept, forgetting to lock the door.

A few hours later Rogue is awoken by the sound that Kitty calls music, mainly Brittany Spears. Rogue threw her pillow at the radio, successfully shutting it off. Rogue ignored Kitty's protests and rolled out of bed. She grabbed a quick shower and was preparing to get dressed when she noticed a note on her desk. She picks it up and reads it.

Ya wound me Chere. Remy wants nothing more then to be in your company. He so enjoyed our meeting on the rock. Maybe we could do it again?

_-"Cajun"_

_Ps. I noticed you kept the rose. Am I to take it ya like roses?_

Rogue wrote a reply on a fresh piece of paper.

We'll see about the whole hanging out thing. Maybe if you don't get on my nerves for a while I'll consider it. And I'm not telling you what flower I like because it would just encourage you.

_-Rogue_

She exited the room and proceeded down the hall to Gambits room, completely forgetting she's clad in nothing but a small white towel. She was about to slip the note under the door when the door opened. Remy looked at her crouched on the ground in her towel. He raised an eyebrow and Rogue looked down blushing. She saw her towel and cursed. She quickly stood up and returned down the hallway to her room, trying not to run.

She turned into her room and slammed the door. She laughed and fell onto her bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long black skirt, a green tank top and a pair of black sandals.

She put them and walked down to grab some breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. She was ravenous. She practically inhaled it. She then did something unexpected. She went into the rec room and turned on the tv. She sat and switched through the channels and stopped on MTV's the Social history of piercings. 'If I was to get a piercing, where would I get it?' Rogue contemplated this for a while. That tv program was followed by the social history of tattoos. 'I want one of them too. But what to get and where to put it?'

Just then Gambit entered the room and made a beeline towards Rogue.

"Hey Remy, if I was to get a piercing where should I get it?" Rogue asked.

"Hum… I don' know Chere. I coul' tink of a place bu' I tink you'd object."

"Really? Where?" inquired the girl.

Remy simply looked at her lap. Comprehension dawned and Rogue hit Remy with one of the couch pillows.

"Ya sick-o," she laughed. "But seriously? Ah was thinkin' mah belly button."

"Yeah. Dat's a good place too," said Remy jovially.

"Care to join mah? Ah think Ah'm gonna go get it done now."

"Remy t'ought you'd ne'er ask."

"Cool, let meh just run and grab mah purse."

With that Rogue dashed from the room and grabbed her small bag. After a moment of consideration she decided to throw on some jeans instead of wearing her skirt. 'We'll be on his bike anyway. Can't where a skirt on that.'

She ran down the stairs and informed Ororo that she and Remy were going for an errand and would be back shortly. They walked out of the mansion and jumped on Gambit's bike. They sped out of the grounds, spraying gravel everywhere as they took the turn sharply. Rogue shrieked with glee. Remy's grin reappeared.

A half an hour later they returned. Rogue decided that she would be a little reckless and got not only her belly button but also her nose done.

AN…see told you it'd get longer…well hope you like


	4. Chapter 3

Rouge's Tale

By: FatalBlueSweetie

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 3

It's been a few months since Rogue joined the X-men. They had been discovered and they had defeated Apocalypse. So things were changing, more people considered her a freak these days. She didn't mind. It kept them at bay. She lived for the hours she sat on the rock in the morning, with Remy. They had become quite close. She knew he liked her and that his love was genuine, but she did let him know she felt the same. And she wouldn't let him know until she could control her poisonous skin. He made jokes ever so often but she had become accustomed to them and found them comforting, always reminding her that someone genuinely cared for her.

Her eighteenth birthday was only a few days from now. Rogue never was a big fan of the day. She thought they were just another baseless holiday that reminded young people they were still young and old people they were just to old. She wasn't really looking forward to it. All she wanted was a nice quite evening with her friends and brother.

The day was beginning to dawn when Rogue woke to go to the rock and meet Remy to watch the sun rise. She sat up and saw a dozen black roses in a vase sitting on her dresser. A note accompanied them.

_To my gothic beauty,_

_Happy 18th birthday and welcome to the wonders of adulthood._

_-Swamp Rat_

Rogue smiled. She threw in her boots and Remy's trench coat before darting out of the room to meet her love.

The day was just what she wanted. No one made a big fuss. People wished her a happy birthday, but there was no big spectacle until dinner that night.

Remy had made his southern gumbo that Rogue loved. Jean made a big triple chocolate death cake. Everyone inhaled the food. It was that good.

Then it happened…

"Rogue, I have something I want to give you," said the professor. He handed her a long slender black box, much like the ones that held jewelry. In fact it held a necklace. Rogue opened the box and gasped, inside it was a black teardrop pendent strung on a silver chain.

"Ah…Ah don't know what ta say. Thank ya, it's beautiful," stammered the southern belle.

"Now that's not just a necklace, the pendent is much like Kurt's image inducer. When you where it, it will keep you power in check," explained Professor X.

"Ya…Ya mean Ah can touch?"

"Yes Rogue it does. But if you take off the pendent, your skin will once again hold the power to absorb people's energy. So never take it off until you need to. I had a friend of mine develop it. She's an expert in mutant genetics," said Prof. X.

"Ah can't thank ya enough. Ah don't know what to say. It really means a lot to meh."

/Now just promise me you'll be careful/

/What do ya mean/

/Oh I'm sure you do, I can read thoughts remember. I bet Mr. LeBeau will be very happy/

Rogue blushed deeply

/Hey! That's not funny/

Professor X. chuckled softly.

Rogue slipped the pendent on and removed her gloves. She couldn't believe it. All the possibilities. She snickered to herself. She let out a massive yawn and covered her mouth. She stood up slowly, steadying her self by holding the back of her chair.

"Thank ya guys so much. This is the best birthday Ah've evah had. It really means a lot ta meh. But Ah think all the excitement has worn meh out so Ah'm gonna go catch some z's."

Everyone said good night and she left the room. Remy stood up soon after she disappeared out the door. He mumbled something about heading to bed too and darted out the door.

Rogue really was tired. She had returned to her room and changed into her traditional pajamas: black pajama pants and a small white tank top. She looked down at her hands once more, still not really believing that she had control. 'Tomorrow I'm gonna go see Remy.' She turned back the comforter on her bed, preparing to climb in when a knuckle rapped on her door. Rogue walked over to the door and opened it. She wasn't surprised when her eyes fell onto Remy's.

Remy pulled her into a hug. A soft loving hug. Rogue smiled and breathed him in. She wrapped her arms around him not wanting to leave his warm embrace. He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled and brought her ungloved hand to his face. She gently touched his cheek. She was almost surprised when nothing happened. Rogue brought her other hand up and enclosed his face in her hands. She stood on her toes, she was considerably shorter then he, and kissed him. I soft almost playful kiss. She ended the kiss and looked at her amour again.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her inquisitively. She smiled and he kissed her once more. She deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. Her fingers wandered up to his hair. They were lost in his auburn locks; she loved it. They stayed like that for quite a long time.

A slight cough brought them back to their senses. Rogue turned her head, almost angrily. Who dared disturb them. Kitty smiled and motioned to the door.

"I like wanna go to like sleep," Kitty explained.

Rogue nodded and stepped aside. She was struck with an idea and leaned up to Remy again. She whispered something in his ear. His face brightened and looked gleeful. He grabbed Rogue by the hand.

"Don't wait up fer meh!" shouted Rogue over her shoulder as she moved quickly down the hall towards the bedroom that belonged to Remy. They were certain not to be disturbed there.

The next morning both arrived in the kitchen early in the afternoon. None had ever been happier.

Logan looked up from his paper and grunted at the couple. Rogue had neglected to put on any makeup aside from eyeliner. Her naturally pale skin gave a healthy glow. Kitty also looked up and let a small giggle escape her lips.

The End…

Hope you liked it


End file.
